Batman ReAnimated
by Lieutenant Sparkles
Summary: Trouble in Gotham arises when a nerd with a Godcomplex uses animated corpses AKAzombies to do his bidding. This is a batmanreanimator story, though you don't need to know reanimator to know it. I was lazy with the title. Please, R&R!


Batman Re-Animated

Well, here's my attempt at writing fanfiction. You don't really need to know who Herbert West is to read this, but it helps, just think of him as a made up villain character. I'm not an amazing writer but I liked the idea and figured nobody else would do it but me. I suppose I'm not the worst writer either. Whatever, please R&R.

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or Re-Animator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne was sitting at his kitchen table drinking his coffee as he usually did in the morning.

"Sir, have you read the paper yet?" Alfred, who had just walked into the kitchen holding the day's newspaper, asked.

"No, not yet, Alfred, why?" Bruce looked up in question.

"Look here." Alfred showed him the paper, pointing to a headline.

Bruce scanned it, and according to the article, the Dean of Gotham University recently went missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean Eggins, a stocky, balding man in his 50s, began to open is eyes groggily, stirring a bit. The last thing he remembered was getting ready to go home from the university and then something had nailed him in the back of the head. Where was he now? He didn't know, but he knew he was tied down to a chair.

"Oh, are we awake now, then?" A soft, calm voice asked.

Dean Eggins' instinctively turned his head in the direction of where the voice was coming from. The back of the other man was turned to him, though he could tell it was a small, young man with a very slight build and dark, brown hair.

"It took you long enough, Dean." The young man turned. He had a very youthful, pale face with very large, brown eyes that were hidden behind a large pair of glasses. The Dean recognized him on sight.

"Herbert West?"

"Yes, Dean Eggins, glad you remember me." He smiled, though it wasn't one of a gleeful sort. No, ofcourse not, from all the time that the Dean had known the young man he had never actually smiled like a normal person.

"What do you want, West?" Dean Eggins spat.

"Oh, Dean, I just wanted to show you what you lost when you fired me-"

"I fired you, _West,_" The Dean made sure to emphasize the little man's last name as if it were some sort of plague, "because you gave us no results from your research that we were paying you for."

"Well, _Dean_, you should know that all good things take time." West was getting a bit angered. "But I suppose you don't know yet what I mean by good things. Here, Dean Eggins, I'll show you."

West turned around and quickly walked toward a light switch. The room was rather dark, the Dean had just now realized. West flipped on the switch and illuminated some of the room. Near the walls of the other side of the room was a group of 10…Maybe 20 people. They all looked terrible. All of them stood lifelessly, most of them completely naked. Blood dripped from some of their mouths and their skin was colored in ways that skin should never be colored. Some of them were mangled beyond any real recognition. They all looked like they should be dead, but the Dean could tell that somehow they were breathing.

"This is what my research was all about, Eggins! Creating life where there once was death!"

"This is sick, West!"

"Well, ofcourse, Dean, I don't want things to end up like these people. You see, these are various corpses I've recovered from morgues. They were dead for far too long to actually function as real living people. In order for this to work, Dean, the specimen must be _fresh_, otherwise they are very animalistic and violent." West paused. "I've lobotomized them, ofcourse, otherwise they would be quite dangerous."

The Dean didn't seem to care at all about West's discovery. He thought it all sick and disgusting. "And now, Dean Eggins, it's your turn to join them." West turned again to retrieve a handkerchief from a glass jar. "I promise, Dean, this won't hurt…Initially."

The Dean tried to free his arms and struggled to get out of the chair but it was no use. West walked over to the older man, the handkerchief in hand. "See you in a few, Eggins." With that, West covered the Dean's face with the handkerchief. His heart began to race and soon all went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the first chapter. I tried to keep it rather short mainly because I didn't want to get too into it and just wanted to see if anyone was interested in the plot. I'll continue to write the story, even if no one is interested, but I won't post it. If anyone is interested then I'll post it. Also, if I made any factual mistakes I'd appreciate if anyone corrected them.

Well, hopefully someone will R&R.


End file.
